Slow Down
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Pietro Contemplates his life and how he can't slow down while awake late at night.


**_Slow Down_**

Whil-o-whisp

Fandom: X-men: Evolution, AvanlanchexQuicksilver (LancexPietro)

Word Count: 1320

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH wow. Idk. this one kind of sucks in my op, but whatever. I Really like writing for Quicksilver. he's kind of really fun. I'm taking a short break from Kenny and Christophe, still planning on writing for them ( as well as Christophe and Gregory). I just need ideas. I've had this story in my flash drive for... um... six months, its just that nobody would beta it so finally I said fuck it and just ya know, posted. Lol. SLASH cus I love it so much, Lance being sleepy and cute, Quicksilver thinking, and uh, trying to be nice to Lance.

Disclaimer: I OWN THE UNIVERSE AND ALL WITHIN IT!

* * *

I never slow down. It's not in my nature to slow down. It just isn't. It's not my fault the world can't keep up, it's just how I am and I'll be hell bitten to change it. Hell Bitten? Where did that come from? Who cares? I think up random phrases all the time. They don't make sense, they don't need to. I understand them. Well, Lance does sometimes, though Todd does more often than not. They're the only two here I really feel close to, even if I don't act like it. Todd's a good punching bag and good to hide behind, but he's a nice guy, just caught on the wrong side of the tracks ya know? Unlike me, I guess blood or my own two feet got me stuck on this side. Not like I'd ever join the X-geeks though, hells to the no. I would never join their 'I-am-better-than-humans-while-saying-we're-the-same' shit.

Cus that's how it is. Magneto takes the very Human approach to trying to gain some kind of say. If they won't accept us, we kill them. Wars are started like that, past, present, future. It's how things are. Xavier on the other hand refuses to fight humans. That's taking a 'I'm-better-than-that-and-thus-better-than-you' approach to it. He's so full of bullshit. Summers is too. He's just like him. I like it when Lance gets Summers mad. It's kind of showing how human mutants are. Cus we technically are human. Homo Sapiens and Homo superior aren't really that different. Yeah, I use Magneto's term for Mutants. Bite my skinny jeans.

I wasn't originally on Magneto and his terms was I? No, before that it was homo Sapiens and before that it was… Xavier and this stupid bull shit he preaches. I have no Idea why I do this, this backtracking and going off on side trips thing. I don't have ADD, it really isn't as random as it sounds, really. I just think faster. My world is faster. The entire earth is moving at a snails pace compared to me. It's like what I told Daniels, when you live as fast as I do there aren't enough things to occupy your time. I have to find anything and everything to keep my entertained. A Rubix cube only lasted me about an hour, though cooking and cleaning sometimes keep me busy for a while. Todd likes to go behind me and mess things up. He tries to annoy me but really I thank him for it. It may be tedious and boring but sometimes I need tedious and boring, ya know?

When your whole entire world consists of fighting super-powered mutants, tedious and boring is nice. But not too often. I like fighting the X-men. They entertain me, but they can never be as fast as me. Nobody can. Apparently there's this speedster in England that Magneto's trying to recruit, and everything says that he's about half my speed and nearly twice my age. Am I that much of a freak? Sometimes I feel like a freak. I mean, I let my twin sister get put in an insane asylum to rot and I still work for Magneto.

I never call him my father now a days. It's always Magneto in my head. Sure, to Wanda I'll say our father, but I really want her to believe it. I would love to be like Daniels with my sister and my father in a happy New York home. But that isn't happening. I wish Magneto was my father, but he isn't. He's just Eric Fucking Lensher, out to take over the fucking world and use his children to do it. I don't think he hates us though; can a father really hate their child? I mean, Lance's father and mother gave him up, but if they hated him wouldn't he be a dumpster baby? Not dropped off at an orphanage? No, Magneto doesn't hate us, and if you ask my opinion, though I'll give it whether or not you ask, he doesn't know how to deal with kids.

Yep, that's probably it. Magneto thought that Magda would be there to take care of us. No, I never found out what happened to my mom, but bing bang boom, somehow, she's dead and Eric Magnus Lensher is left with two near new born babies he's told to take care of or else. Eight years was as far as he was willing to go, it seemed. I got sent to the Maximoff's and Wanda was institutionalized. Wanda had her powers, I didn't, she's out of control, and I'm not of any use. Thus, no more kids.

I wonder if Lance's parents were like that? Just couldn't handle having a 'bouncing baby boy' around the house so they dumped him. Sad really. I would of liked to meet who spawned him. Must be a fucked up couple. Lance has major anger issues, though I blame that on the boy's home. I never went to a boys home, though it was threatened a couple times when I was running hyper speed on accident and knocked something over. I'm never gonna tell any of the guys about the Maximoffs, especially not Lance. Mr. Maximoff was okay, but Mrs. Maximoff had major issues. Like, anger issues and alcohol issues and abuse issues. Yeah, issues. But I'm okay, by the time I was ten, I could kick the crap out of her right back, so everything was peachy.

Is it wrong to hit your own foster mom? I mean it's wrong to hit girls, but it's always said that family doesn't count. Do they? And would anybody really consider Ms. Maximoff my family? We weren't related or anything so I'd say no. It's not like I don't hit girls anyway. If they're gonna beat up on me, I'm gonna kick the crap out of them, bitch slap Pietro style. I bitch slapped Lance once. He had the funniest reaction of just plain disbelief. Todd laughed, and thusly Freddy laughed, so eventually Lance did. He always gives in. I do sometimes, and I guess this was one of those times. I don't even remember why I slapped him. It probably didn't matter much anyway. I hit him all the time.

Does That make me abusive? I don't think I'm abusive... Well, it'd make sense if I was. It's not like he doesn't start some of the fights anyway. If he fights me, I fight back. Makes us function in my opinion. If we had to keep all our emotions in an not vent every now and again we'd probably go insane.

"Pietro? What's wrong? Why are you up?" Lance stirred to my right, opening dreary, sleep coated eyes. I try my best to smile and he weakly smiles back. Lance was kind of a cutie when he had just woken up, not as much as when he goes to bed though. He had low blood pressure, thus, he gets kind of stumbles. It's fun to watch on a bad day. I rub my hand across his back, trying to put him back to sleep.

"Nothing, just thinking Lance, go back to sleep." I try to speak slowly for his sleep stuffed ears. He smiles for it, so job well done. He sits up on his forearms and kisses my forehead sloppily before curling an arm around my waist, settling on his side, and dozing off again. I chuckled, letting him spoon. Lance is a touchy feel-y guy when you get down to it. Only around those he trusts though. Wouldn't want to ruin his bad boy image, right? I settled in for what I hoped to be a long sleep.

Okay, so sometimes I slow down, but only for the right people.

* * *

A/n: did you enjoy it? Please review!!!! And... why they're sleeping in the same bed...? Use your imagination... LOL, maybe Lance had a bad dream or something . .


End file.
